Wazzat
is a Wind-attribute Rank E Present Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Wazzat can evolve into Maison de Wasure, starting at Lv. 20. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads: "It fits snugly on your head before it devours your memories. It can be nice to forget the bad ones... or to just wear a hat". Appearance Wazzat is a green yokai that resembles a top hat. It has thick and gummy purple lips that form the brim with scattered square teeth. It has a red bow or ribbon around it to act like Wazzat's nose. On top are two eye-stalks with swirled eyes. In the anime, while reeling from tasting Manjimutt's memories, his swirled eyes was briefly replaced with x's. Gallery Wasurenbo.jpg Strike a pose!.png|Wazzat eating a memory and expelling them though his eye sockets Hat be illin'.png|Wazzat reeling from Manjimutt's memories in the anime Wasurenbo medal.png|Yo-Kai medal Personality In the anime, Wazzat starts out appearing haughty and shows off his power to Nate. He also thinks very little about cheating. However, it is revealed that he actually felt both lonely and abandoned since he was forgotten by his previous owner. Wazzat is also the first Yo-Kai to get unintentionally angry at Nate and try to actually attack him. Powers and Abilities Wazzat has the power to "eat" anyone's memory, causing them to become forgetful. He does this by biting or sitting on top of their head. When he does, a very light blue mist comes from his eyestalks. He can remove memories selectively, but sometimes he can do it by accident when his intent is pure, such as when he unintentionally removed Nate's memories when he merely offered to shade his head for him. Stats | medal = Fushigi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch * Automatically befriended through the main story; * Appears on trees everywhere in Downtown Springdale during the day. History Wazzat was once a normal bonnet-styled hat, a favorite hat of his previous owner until she stopped wearing him and tossed him in the closet, forgotten. As a result of this action, the hat became the Yo-kai Wazzat. Wazzat then began a series of forgetful mishaps at Nate's school, from forgotten supplies to even forgetting to get dressed for the day. Once revealed by the Yo-kai Watch by shining its light on the teacher, Whisper went to Wazzat after explaining what Wazzat is capable of to capture the Yo-Kai, but Wazzat pounced and chomped on Whisper's head, eating his short term memory and spat him to the floor, demonstrating his powers several times by resetting Whisper at least thrice. Once class ended, Wazzat appeared to remove Katie's memory of Nate having said that "she looked terrible" (he called her fat in the original) from the previous mini-episode with Hungramps, restoring Katie's standings to Nate to amicable levels, then chomps on Whisper's head when the Yo-Kai Butler tried to chide Nate on abusing Wazzat's powers to silence him, then spat him back out. Later on, Wazzat chomped on the teacher's head when he overheard Nate fretting over a big test he didn't study for (specified as a Kanji test in the original) to make him forget about it, and was chided by Whisper over using the Yo-Kai in such a manner. Once free period rolled around, Nate, Wazzat, and Whisper went outside to discuss, leading to Wazzat disclosing his origins, but was sent into a rage when Nate and Whisper didn't appear to listen to Wazzat and attacked, though his first chomp lead to him popping a soccer ball. Spitting out the deflated ball, Nate hurriedly tried to summon Jibanyan, but calls out instead Manjimutt by using the wrong Yo-kai Medal, something Whisper noticed and tried to warn Nate. Nevertheless, Manjimutt turned out to be a good choice if accidental, as when Wazzat chomped on Manjimutt's head, the dog-like Yo-kai's memories were so terrible it made Wazzat ill, much to Manjimutt's annoyance. Now calmed down, Wazzat was assured by Nate that he won't forget the Yo-kai, allowing him to obtain Wazzat's Yo-kai Medal, and then chomped on Nate's head to give him shade, only to end up removing himself from Nate's memories, ruining the tender moment. Wazzat was eventually summoned by Nate in Episode 8 to deal with Fidgephant after Nate's unsuccessful attempts to deal with the pachyderm with Roughraff, Manjimutt and Illoo, removing his memory to let the Yo-kai discharge his power source, removing all of his power over his possessed, resulting in Nate obtaining Fidgephant's Yo-kai Medal. Wazzat was summoned again in Episode 39 to help Keita stop Netaballerina from spoiling the ending of Space Wars 3. However, even he was unable to resist Netaballerina's power, and Keita quickly left. Wazzat was mentioned briefly at the end when Whisper suggested summoning him when somebody spoiled it for them. In episode 64, he met Dummkap who had a similar story to his. The two hat Yo-kai become friends and each posses a men duo in a new TV comedy show. Trivia Origin Wazzat being originally a discarded hat references the tsukumogami, a species of yo-kai that are born from inanimate objects (hats, mirrors, scissors, etc.) that have been discarded and later gained sentience after a set amount of time. Name Origin * "Wazzat" is a corruption of the English phrase "What's that?" and the word hat. It could also be a play on words that this Yo-kai was an ordinary hat before he became a spirit ("was a hat.") His name may also be an allusion to the term whatchamacallit, a person, place or thing that is unremembered or unidentifiable ("What is that"?) * "Wasurenbo" is a slightly corrupted version of the same kanji uttered twice in different reading methods (Kun'yomi and Kan'on, respectively). It can also mean "to neglect", referring to Wasurenbo's origin. It is also a combination of and . In other languages * Japanese: わすれん帽 Wasurenbō * Korean: 아차모 Achamo * Chinese: 健忘帽(HK) or 忘記帽(TW) * Italian: Dimenticap * German: Amnesimon Category:Mysterious tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Hat Yo-Kai Category:Rank E Yo-Kai Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Wind Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Pre-Evolved Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Whirlwind Technique Category:Yo-Kai That Love Candy Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Bite Attack Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Protection Forgetting" Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-Kai Category:Yo-kai with Standard Yo-kai Medals